Attached
by JuicyLucy
Summary: For Harry Potter, being single was nothing new to him. He avoided relationships like they were the plague, so the lesson to this is: even if you try to push people away, eventually you’re bound to get attached to someone.
1. Hooked On You

**Chapter 1**: Hooked On You

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I bow down to J.K. Rowling in all circumstances.

Ginny Weasley stood amongst the masses of clothes now sprawled across her floor and pondered the question that often plagued young girls.

"How is it possible that I have a closet full of clothes and absolutely nothing to wear?"

To anyone outside the Weasley family, today would simply seem to be another normal day (Or at least as normal as any day was in a wizarding household), but Ginny and her family knew better than to believe that any day would ever be "normal" again. Although most days were marked by exploding snaps or screaming yo-yos, today held more of a sense of mystery than it did pranks. The date was the 30th of July, a day before the famous Harry Potter's 17th birthday. All members of the Weasley family had somehow managed to come together to be there for Harry, when he needed them the most, and had planned a surprise party in honor of him leaving boyhood and turning into the man they all knew must defeat the Dark Lord. The party was originally Hermione's idea, who had taken up with the Weasleys a week after school ended when her parents decided that she was safer around people such as herself, people that could protect her from the worst. Fred and George were due to arrive with Harry in about an hour, and Ginny was out of her mind trying to find something absolutely perfect to wear.

"Hermione!" Ginny wailed, still standing surrounded by the contents of her closest.

"I need your help!"

Ginny stood silent for a moment as she listened to the pattering noise of Hermione's feet carrying her up the stairs and into Ginny's bedroom. Even though they were a year apart, Hermione was the closest friend Ginny had, in or out of Hogwarts.

"What do you need, Gin? I was really starting to get focused on my studying, and I definitely think this year we're going to need to know all the spells we can…" Ginny focused in on Hermione when she began hinting at the things they all knew were to come. This year, it was a now or never time for Harry to finally finish off Lord Voldemort. Everyone in their world knew it now, and with the death of Dumbledore, the pressure to succeed was intense.

"This is going to sound so totally irrelevant after you've brought up certain doom, but whatever. I can't find anything to wear," Ginny saw Hermione smile out of the corner of her eye.

"Thank god someone had something else to discuss except the bloody war." Hermione said, sounding relieved. It wasn't in her nature to curse, but lately it seemed necessary. Ginny understood exactly how she felt and smiled gratefully at her friend.

"I just… want to knock him dead. Okay, okay, bad way of wording that one. I want to make him, I don't know – Miss me," Ginny said cautiously, waiting for the lecture she was certain her friend was going to give her about getting over him.

Hermione walked over to Ginny and hugged her, signaling that it was alright, "He does miss you, Ginny. Believe me, he writes me all the time and asks how you are and what you're up to. I haven't seen him this obsessed with anything since he discovered what Posh Spice looked like in a bathing suit," Ginny laughed as Hermione continued speaking, "he just – doesn't know how to handle it. He thinks that pushing you away is the only way he can keep you safe, but it isn't, it's the one sure-fire way to see that you're injured. That's why I'm actually going to, god-forbid, walk away from the studying and help you pick out the hottest thing you could possibly wear, because you need to make him understand that he needs you and that without you, he's rubbish."

Ginny smiled genuinely and sat down in the mounds of clothing with her eyes closed.

"Up, up! You look like hell, Ginevra Weasley." Hermione was standing in the corner of her bedroom holding up a cream wrap sundress.

"I don't even remember buying that, where did you find it?" Ginny mused, looking utterly confused.

"You didn't buy it – I bought it last summer when I went to Prague. I later found out that it was one of those things that looked better on the hanger than it looked on me, but all the same, it would be gorgeous on you." Ginny sighed and grasped the hanger that held the dress.

"Well, it's worth a shot…"

* * *

"I must admit, this is my best work yet," Hermione stated as she looked at Ginny in the mirror. Ginny checked herself over once and even she had to say, she did look rather stunning. Hermione was right, as usual, about the dress. The color worked perfectly with her skin and hugged her curves. Make-up had always been Ginny's downfall, so Hermione volunteered to apply it. Not being aware that Hermione even knew how to put on make-up, Ginny was pleasantly surprised with her peach lips and creamy complexion.

"I'll bet my kidney that Harry will ask you to marry him right then and there after he sees you like this," Hermione boasted, confident.

"Herm, you only need one kidney. That isn't really a big risk."

"Well, in the unlikely case that he doesn't propose, I don't want to suffer for it. Jeez, Gin, think about others occasionally," Hermione giggled while she curled the last part of Ginny's hair. As much as Ginny hated to admit it, she had been really anxious to see Harry. True, he did break up with her at the end of their last school year but that didn't make her love him any less than she had since she first met him. There was something about those brilliant green eyes that made everything forgivable.

"Ginny! Hermione! Come downstairs, Fred and George should be back with Harry any minute!" The familiar voice of her mother startled her out of her reverie and she was drawn back into what was about to happen.

"Alright, Gin. Let's head downstairs, heaven knows Molly will strangle us if we aren't there to greet Harry," Hermione said as she walked into the hallway.

"Tell mum I'll be there in a second, I've just got to freshen up." Hermione nodded and started descending down the stairs.

"Just breathe…" Ginny told herself as she took one last glance in the mirror. She knew it was childish, but she crossed her fingers and prayed that Harry would love her. They needed each other, if only he would just see it.

* * *

"Ginny, dear, you look lovely," her mother said as she fussed with her hair.

"Mum, they're here!" Ron said from his spot on the windowsill. Ginny leaned over to peak through the window and saw a glimpse of the raven-haired boy she had fallen in love with. The door creaked open and Ginny looked expectantly at it.

"We're here!" Fred yelled after swinging open the door. Molly rushed past the twins to Harry, where she pulled him into a motherly hug and patted down his hair. Harry looked up at Ginny and the look of shock of his face was incredible. She could tell the work Hermione had done really paid off.

"So glad you're here, dear. Are you staying until school begins?" Mrs. Weasley inquired, while traveling back into the kitchen.

"Well, no… I was meaning to talk to you lot about this later, but I suppose now is as good of time as any," Harry said, looking around slightly nervous. Hermione and Ron stood up next to Harry and smiled encouragingly at him. Ginny was beginning to feel like she had been left out of the loop for far too long, and by the look on the faces of the remaining Weasley's, she was not alone.

"Before Dumbledore passed away, he told me that Voldemort created horcruxes – seven of them – that would prevent him from being killed if they were still around. Luckily, Dumbledore managed to track down and destroy a few of them, but I'm afraid the rest of it is up to me." The Weasley's glanced around, not sure whether to be fearful or proud. The shock had been so intense that they all briefly forgot to shudder at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go back to Hogwarts next year." Harry said slowly, as though it was going to soften the blow. Mrs. Weasley looked frantic and then for the first time realized that Harry was not alone. Ron and Hermione were standing up there next to him.

"Mum, I'm going with Harry." Ron said, standing tall.

Hermione followed suit, "I am too."

"But… no… I mean, you can't go… you're too young, far too young…" Mrs. Weasley started to say as she sat down at the kitchen table. Suddenly Ginny became very angry. Harry dumped her because he said he wanted to protect her but he's allowing Ron and Hermione to risk their lives to find a couple fucking horcruxes! And Hermione, the girl who was supposed to be her very best friend had known the whole summer and just failed to mention to her that Harry would rather spend time with his friends than go out with a stupid little girl. Oh no, this would certainly not do.

"Harry – can I talk to you? In private?" Ginny asked in what was supposed to be a sweet voice, but it just sounded bitter.

"Sure, Gin…" Harry looked as if he would rather kiss Mr. Weasley than follow Ginny, but he walked behind her up the stairs anyways.

Ginny paced the room before Harry arrived, carefully considering what to say and what not to say. Saying she loved him and begging for him to take her with him was definitely out of the question, no matter how appealing it looked. Yelling and throwing a fit, however, looked like a nice idea.

"Harry, what's the matter with you!" she yelled, praying that she wouldn't cry, "You tell me we have to break up because you're too concerned I'll get hurt but you let your friends tag along so you can track down parts of Voldemort! Excuse me if I'm wrong, but I consider finding parts of the Dark Lord to be a dangerous job!"

"Ginny, let me explain…"

"Explain what exactly? That you only dated me because you needed a distraction and that it meant absolutely nothing to you! Thanks for your consideration, Harry, but I really don't need an explanation," Ginny screamed before turning to walk out the door. She stopped suddenly and faced him again, the anger from her eyes gone and replaced with something he couldn't identify. Almost sadness, it looked like. Ginny walked back up to him and whispered something in her quietest voice before turning away and walking back through the door.

Ginny assumed she spoke too softly to hear what she had told him, little did her know that he heard her perfectly.

"_I could have loved you my whole life."_


	2. The Birthday

**Chapter 2**: The Birthday

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

"Surprise!"

Harry jumped as the Weasley household, plus Hermione, screamed a birthday surprise for him. He felt the corners of his mouth turn to smile as presents were being passed to him and breakfast was being handed to him.

"We thought you could use a bit of fun, after everything…" Mrs. Weasley said with a grin, her eyes beaming. Of course, Harry had known it was his birthday but he didn't expect a party. He didn't expect anyone to even want to celebrate anymore, after all, most people didn't really have anything to celebrate.

"This present's from all of us, all the Weasleys at least," Ron said, looking extremely proud. Hermione smiled at him and blushed slightly when he turned to look at her. Sometimes he thought his two best friends would never fully realize how much they loved each other. Or at least they wouldn't admit to it.

"I'm sure it's really great, Ron. The best," Harry said as he opened the horribly wrapped gift.

"Now, I know, I usually give a quidditch present but since this is your 17th, we figured we should spice it up a little bit," Ron beamed as Harry finally got the wrapping paper off his present. Inside was what looked like an ordinary cloak, but Ron informed him it was much more.

"It's a protection cloak. Does whatever you need. Acts as a shield, an invisibility cloak, whatever." Harry could tell this had probably cost him a ton of money, a ton of money the Weasleys weren't likely to have just lying around. Harry was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of love for the family, and was then very sad at the idea that he would soon leave the family he could now call his own. Harry pulled Ron into a tight, brotherly hug.

"Thanks, mate. Really means the world to me," he said, seriously considering if crying would deem him stupid or comfortable with his sexuality. He went around to all of the Weasley's, hugging them all and thanking them individually until he got to the youngest red headed family member, Ginny.

"This really means a lot to me, thanks Gin,"

"You're welcome, but it wasn't my idea. It was more Ron, you know, the one you care so much about. I guess the rest of us Weasleys just don't matter as much as your best mate," she said coldly. Immediately, Harry regretted ever breaking up with Ginny. He couldn't see anymore why he wanted to leave her.

* * *

Harry sat outside by the willow tree behind the Burrow and wondered what was to become of the people he held so close to his heart. He pictured Ginny, always standing strong and pretending that nothing bothered her in the least. He remembered when he first realized he was in love with her. It was last year, at the beginning of the term and he was running late to dinner. He was just about to leave the common room when he noticed a certain fiery headed girl snuggled by the fireplace, with her smooth arms wrapped around her knees, almost like she was cradling herself. Harry had always considered Ginny to be a friend, but this was the first time he saw her for more than just the little girl he rescued all those years ago in the Chamber of Secrets. He sat next to her and stared into the fire. 

"Why aren't you at dinner, Harry? If you don't leave now, Ron may eat the entire contents of the Hogwarts kitchen," Harry turned to look at her and noticed that although she was smiling, she held sadness in her eyes and looked like she had been crying.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked cautiously, as he didn't want to upset her further. She turned her face back to the fire and Harry watched as a sad smile formed on her face.

"Nothing in particular, Harry. I just worry sometimes. Guess it comes from growing up with mum always worrying about one of us." She turned to face him again and he saw the brave face she always put on in times of trouble.

"Out of everyone, you must understand how it feels to worry about losing the people you love. It's the kind of thing that torments you, no matter where you are or how happy you seem to be at that very moment. It follows you everywhere, like a ghost. You can't see it, but it's always around you." Harry realized then that the small girl he rescued from the Chamber had long since gone and was replaced by a beautiful woman, whose passion and love had kept her grounded and sane.

"I know how it feels, believe me. I always feel the need to push away those I love in order to protect them, but I guess it doesn't really work out. Everything just keeps getting worse and people around me just keeps dying," he said quietly, secretly hoping she didn't run away from him after hearing that people around him always died. For some reason, he felt the need to be close to her, a need so strong he found it nearly impossible to ignore. Ginny stared hard into his burning, green gaze and smiled slightly.

"Don't you ever think that you can get rid me of, Harry." Ginny said as she pushed the hair out of his face.

"I can't see a reason why I would ever want to."

They both stared back into the fire, but it somehow seemed different than it did before. More alive, perhaps. Harry knew instantly that something had changed and it would never ever be the same. Looking back on that night, sometimes he could swear he saw fireworks in her eyes. Whatever the case, he knew he loved her then and someplace in his heart, he realized that he had always loved her, he was just too blind to see it.

His thoughts went back to the problems at hand and he briefly wondered what Voldemort was planning next. He knew he had to leave soon, before the Death Eaters noticed he was staying there. He was endangering people just by staying at the Burrow, he knew that. It was just so hard to let them go, so hard to leave behind what he knew to be his true home. And then there was Ginny, the person who would be the hardest of them all to leave behind. Why couldn't she understand why he had to leave? How could she possibly think he didn't care for her, out of all people? The thoughts rushed in his head, and he realized he could never forgive himself if he left Ginny, without her knowing how much he loved her. Or even that he loved her at all.

"I can't let it end like this," he said to himself. He pulled himself off the ground and brushed off his trousers. Harry Potter had always been determined, and now was no time to change. Today, he would tell Ginny that he loves her. And always has.

* * *

"Harry, dear, are you alright? You sat outside for an awfully long time," Mrs. Weasley said as she tidied up the kitchen. There was always work to be done at the Burrow, especially during the summer.

"I'm great, Mrs. Weasley. Just fantastic," he said while he walked determinedly up the stairs and into Ginny's bedroom.

"Harry! What do you think you're doing, just barging into my room! I could have been naked, I could have been having passionate sex with a quidditch player and you would have just walked in on it all!" Ginny screeched, while Harry tried to think about something other than a naked Ginny.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. And not just for barging in on what could have been a naked version of yourself, but for everything," he said honestly. God, he hoped this worked. He didn't know how much longer he could go on with her being mad at him like this.

Ginny sighed and said, "Listen Harry, I thought it over and I'm sorry I reacted like that. Last year, we never said what we were doing was official and I guess I sort of assumed that it was more than it actually was. I totally understand that you want your best friends by you so you can protect them and care about them."

"Ginny, the reason you aren't coming with me isn't because I don't care about you. You're not coming with me because I care about you more than them. They're my best friends, and losing them would be horrible but losing you would destroy me. The only thing that will keep me going is knowing that you're back here and you're safe and that when I defeat him and when I come home, you will be standing there looking as gorgeous as you look every other day of your life."

Ginny said nothing and Harry started to worry that everything he had said had screwed it up for good.

"Harry, I…" Oh god, I've fucked up. Here she is, going to tell me that she doesn't feel the same way.

"No, it's okay, Gin. I understand," he said slowly, staring at the piece of fuzz he "discovered" on the carpet. Harry looked up and saw how close Ginny really was to him, and suddenly forgot about whatever he was thinking about. She was getting closer, he could feel her warm breath on him now, she was so close their noses were touching.

"I've loved you my entire life…" he murmured, and then the gap between them closed and he was met with the soft lips of Ginny Weasley. Lips he would remember until the day he died.

Today was his birthday. His 17th. And he would never forget the feeling he had at this very moment.


	3. The Life and Times of Tom Riddle

**Chapter 3**: The Life and Times of Tom Riddle

Today was a day of celebration for Voldemort's followers. Although he would never admit it, the Dark Lord feared Albus Dumbledore and his death brought the confirmation they needed that, the confirmation that said, "You can defeat Harry Potter."

"Wormtail, we mind find Potter," said a cold voice.

A short, pudgy man turned to face the man who had spoken. The harsh lines etched on his face told of a wasted youth and more violence than anyone should see during their lifetime. He knew exactly what his Lord was thinking, even now. The death of Dumbledore meant victory for their side.

"My Lord, with all due respect, Potter is not as dumb as he may appear. He will find us without the help of Dumbledore, if we stay here," Wormtail spoke softly, almost afraid.

"Silence, Wormtail! We must find him, and attack. Keep him on his toes. Never let him trust anyone."

Wormtail sighed. He knew what was to come. The long, and final battle between his Dark Lord and the Boy Who Lived. Even though he knew in his mind that he was supposed to be a strong and loyal supporter of Lord Voldemort, his heart pushed him in another direction. The betrayal of his friends James and Lily had secretly eaten him alive for years, but he kept it a secret, as it should be kept. It appeared that young Harry was the only way he could redeem himself, and part of him wanted to be redeemed for betraying his parents. A large part of him.

"Malfoy has given me clues as to his whereabouts. He believes him to be staying at a friends house. A friend of his, an enemy of ours. The Weasley residents," the Dark Lord spoke to his supporters.

"We will plan our attack for tomorrow evening, at their home. Everyone be prepared."

Voldemort walked away from his supporters and into the next room. A room where his secrets could be out in the open, instead of locked away, hidden. The Deatheaters held a dark mark on their arms, while he had something different. A subtle reminder of his failure, his failure to capture and kill Harry Potter. Voldemort pulled up the sleeves on his robe to reveal a scar, a scar that burned into his skin in the shape of a lighting bolt.

* * *

Harry Potter sat awake with his hand tightly grasping his forehead, where his scar lay. He sighed slightly as he swung his legs over the edge of his mattress, careful not to wake the sleeping Ron that laid on the other edge of the room. The burning of his scar was no unusual occurrence for Harry anymore, it always meant something though. That Voldemort was happy, or upset, or plotting something. The trouble was that Harry could never tell what exactly caused the burning of his scar, at least not until now.

"Just concentrate," he muttered to himself. He focused all of his energy into Voldemort, he thought that if he only tried hard enough, everything would become somehow… clear.

"An attack," Harry said, uncertain of whether or not this was something real. He saw Voldemort, he saw him surrounded by Deatheaters, talking about an attack. He looked excited about something, Harry thought.

"An attack…" Harry said again, more sure this time. They were planning an attack, nothing new to that. He saw the Dark Lord mention Malfoy and information he had given them…

Harry's head shot up and looked straight at Ron.

"An attack on the Weasleys, because I'm here," he said, absolutely certain. He rushed over to Ron and shook him furiously.

"Mum, no… too early…" Ron mumbled while he attempted to turn the other direction and go back to sleep.

"Not your mum, Ron. Wake up, we've got to get out of here," Harry said urgently. Ron looked slightly confused and then it hit him when he saw Harry leaned over him, clutching his scar.

"What's happening, Harry? What did you see?" Ron finally got out of bed and put on his shoes. Ever since the death of Dumbledore, everyone was on edge waiting for an attack from Voldemort.

"My scar started burning, so I woke up and I saw Voldemort. I saw him talking to the Deatheaters about how he was going to attack your house, Ron. I don't know when but it must be soon, he seemed pretty pleased with himself," Harry said all in a rush. He hoped Ginny would be alright. He knew that he should be hoping everyone was safe, but his worries were more focused on Ginny at the present time.

"I'll go get Mum, you go get Hermione and Ginny," Ron said as he pulled on his bath robe and walked through the door.

Harry followed suit and hurried into the hallway and up the stairs, to Ginny's bedroom. He noticed the light was off and he prayed she was safe. That her and Hermione were safe. He knocked slightly, not wanting to barge in again in the chance that they were both okay and completely unaware of what was going out outside of their dreams. No answer.

"Gin, Hermione, I'm coming in," he said, pushing the door open further. Ginny lay still and peaceful on her bed, looking like an angel as the moonlight hit her face. Hermione was rolled on her side, facing an open copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. Harry smiled and went over to Ginny's bed.

"Wake up, love. It's time to leave," he said softly as he rubbed her back. She stirred in her sleep and finally opened up one eye.

"Harry, what are you doing in here? Why are we leaving?" she said, sounding concerned. Harry went over to her closet and grabbed her shoes. He sat on the edge of her bed while he made an attempt to slip shoes and socks over her feet.

"It's okay, Gin. I just have a really bad feeling that something is going to happen, so we're leaving now, to go somewhere safe," he said in what he hoped was a soothing voice. He grabbed a blanket off her bed and wrapped it around her.

"I've got you, don't worry," he said as he lifted her up from her mattress.

"Ron will be up in a minute to get Hermione, I'm sure of it."

The second the words left his mouth, Ron hurdled up the stairs and into his sisters bedroom.

"Right, Harry. Everyone's downstairs, just take Ginny down there with you and I'll be down in a minute with Mione," Ron said while gazing softly at Hermoine. Harry smiled, "You know it would be much easiest to just tell her that you like her."

"You better shut up, unless you fancy one more person who wants to kill you,"

* * *

As Harry trudged downstairs with Ginny still in his arms, he noticed Mrs. and Mr. Weasley standing in the corner of the living room, looking extremely grim and discussing something that appeared to be very important. Well, obviously it must be important, they were about to abandon their home for an unknown period of time.

Mr. Weasley looked up from their conversation and gave Harry a slight smile, but that didn't stop Harry from seeing the fear in his eyes.

"Right, so… We can't exactly afford to stay at the Leaky Cauldron and we don't have a real hide out set up so we called up Remus, and he said he'll be over shortly to help us decide on a place we can go," Mr. Weasley informed the mass of family members that were now huddled nervously around the fireplace.

By this point, Ginny was now totally awake and completely confused as to why the love of her life was now holding her like they just got hitched.

"Harry," she said gently, tapping slightly on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Gin?"

"Just a small question… what exactly is going on here?" Ginny replied, assessing the situation. Harry placed her back onto the ground and rested his hand against her back, just to be sure she wouldn't tip over.

"We're going into hiding," he looked at the terrified look on Ginny's face and started to explain faster, "No, no, nothing's happened. I just got a feeling that something would, so it's more of a better safe than sorry type of thing."

He felt Ginny sigh and he hugged her closer to him briefly.

A soft pop was heard to the left of Fred, causing him to jump and crash into George.

"I've found it," Remus, the source of the popping noise, said. Everyone looked expectantly at him and he continued to speak.

"Harry, I'm not sure if you're aware, but Dumbledore left a lot of his possessions to you, including a small cottage in the south of France, which was to be used as a hide out in case you ever needed it," Remus continued.

The Weasleys glanced around and each other and then finally Mrs. Weasley spoke for her family.

"I'm sure it would be a wonderful hiding place for Harry, but a _small_ cottage in the south of France probably just won't fit all of us," she said quietly.

"Oh, of course! The inside has been enlarged. Small on the outside, size of a fortress on the inside," Remus said, sounding very excited.

"I've never actually been, but I've heard wonderful things about it. Supposed to be gorgeous, you know. I think it's a great idea, it would be like a mini vacation for all of us. We could stay for a week or so, shop in all of the little French stores, eat croissants, swim in the gulf," he continued on with enthusiasm.

"Who knew that possibly being attacked could ever be so fulfilling?" Fred commented and everyone laughed, now less tense than they were before.

"You lot, upstairs! Come on, dears, time to pack," Mrs. Weasley said as she ushered her children up the stairs.

"Mum, I actually wanted to talk to you about that," Bill spoke up, "Fleur got a promotion, she's really excited and she said she'll take the girls shopping when they get there. Her treat."

What a weird day, Ginny thought. It started off with us all thinking we were going to die, and now we're going on a free shopping trip in France, where we'll be staying for an unknown period of time.

"So, let's go to France," Hermione said.

10 minutes later, everyone was packed and ready to go, looking extremely pleased.

"Gather round, everyone. Just stick a hand on the portkey and then we're off!" Mr. Weasley told the children as they all began to gather around the old snow globe that was being used as a portkey.

Harry stuck his hand onto the pile and began to feel the familiar tug in his navel…


	4. From France, With Love

A/N Okay, so being generic and sort of saying things in Harry's point of view is oddly depressing (since we all know there's a possibility that he may get his ass kicked by Voldemort) and is making me not want to write anything. To sort of redeem myself, I'm writing most of this chapter from Ginny's perspective, so I'm hoping it won't suck as much as the last chapter did. Anyways, on to the chapter – keep your fingers crossed.

**Chapter 4**: From France, With Love

France is totally overrated. One would think it's all lovely and full of romantic candlelit rendezvous by the beach at midnight, but it's so not. Harry and I don't even see each other, and to be honest, I'm beginning to think it's because he doesn't really want to see me. The first maybe four days we were here, I had successfully convinced myself in a very elaborate way that Harry had been secretly pining over me for days and the mere sight of me would render him blind because he finds me so ridiculously gorgeous, but this brilliant idea is currently being dashed against the rocks at our family dinner. Harry is sitting right across from me, which I thought to be a very risky move at first since my beauty would blind him if he so much as glanced over at me, but he's looked at me like 20 times now and he still has his sight. He isn't even injured. I've just been sitting here in silence, watching Harry swirl his mashed potatoes into something that's starting to look like a castle. Occasionally, he'll look up at me and give me this sort of half smile-half grimace. Honestly, I wasn't even aware you could give a half smile-half grimace, but apparently it was what Harry was mastering in my absence.

"Ginny, dear, could you pass the butter?" Mum asked me, trying to be polite but from the look on her face, I could tell it was probably the 5th time she'd asked me and I just wasn't paying attention.

"Sure mum," I tried to sound as sweet as possible, but I'm not quite sure it worked out like that.

How much longer can Harry ignore me? I mean, I did kiss him, right? I'm not just imagining it, or at least I'm almost positive I'm not. I lasted through the rest of dinner without grabbing Harry and confessing my undying love for him, but I can't promise anything about what I may do tomorrow.

After we ate, I pulled Hermione aside while she was attempting to sneak outside to study Charms.

"You like Ron, right?" I asked her, totally skipping the part where I was supposed to be subtle about things.

She turned this funny shade of red and tried to cover up the question with a giggle.

"Of course not, Ginny. That would be stupid, Ron would never think of me as anything more than a friend…" she said, still trying to laugh it off.

"I know you do, I live here too so don't give me that. Now, picture this: Ron tells you he loves you, you kiss him and then he ignores you while you're in France, the most romantic place in the world. How do you feel?" I asked while she suddenly became very intrigued by the wallpaper.

"I guess I'd feel like he didn't really mean it… Wait, you didn't tell me Harry said he loved you! Ginny, I'm supposed to be your best friend and you don't tell me a guy says he loves you!" she continues to yell at me. I really wasn't aware this was such an upsetting topic, but I guess shame on me for trying to sneak past the fact that I was really talking about me and Harry, not her and Ron.

"This is so exciting! I know that I'm technically mad at you for not telling me the most romantic moment of your life, but we've got to do something about this. Oh, oh, I know! Tomorrow, we'll go shopping with Fleur and you'll pick out something stunning and then he'll propose and everyone will live happily ever after," Hermione said excitedly. Girls and their romance.

"I really don't think it works like that. Harry hasn't said anything to me since we got here, I don't even think he meant what he said," I told her, trying my best not to sound hurt about it.

"Of course he meant it, Gin. Why would he say it if he didn't mean it?"

Good question, but that won't stop me.

"Because he needed love and companionship before he decided to go into the world to fight off the biggest evil force known to man. Obviously," I knew this had to be true, so it was what I told her.

Hermione briefly looked like she was going to hit me with her book, and then she got this happy look on her face and ran upstairs. Sometimes I seriously think she's bipolar.

* * *

I was minding my own business, casually standing outside Ron's door with my ear pressed against it when Harry and Ron started talking about love. I'm no expert on guys, but from my experience, this isn't something they usually bring up so obviously, I was very intrigued. 

"It's just so bloody hard knowing I have to leave her, you know?" said what I could only assume to be Harry.

"If you keep pushing her away like this, there won't be anything to leave behind. I know it's hard, mate, but she'll get over you if she has to and with the way you're dealing with this you aren't really giving her any other option," Ron told him. It's always fascinating when I know they're talking about me.

"Like you're doing any better, you haven't even told Hermione you like her, I've at least gotten that far." Harry snapped back at him.

Mental note to self: Must find Hermione later and tell her of Ron's undying love for her.

"She's coming with us to go search the world for horcruxes, it's not like I won't have the opportunity. You're leaving Ginny here. How would you feel if something happened and you never got to do all of the things you wanted to with her? Pretty fucking bad, I suppose. You seem to think you're doing her this huge favor by leaving her behind but you're not, mate. She's more likely to get hurt without you than she is with you. At least if she's with you, she's got someone who loves her enough to die trying to save her," I loved Ron for trying to make Harry see what everyone else already could. Too bad Harry is just really dense most of the time.

"You know how much stuff could happen if she went with us? She could suddenly find out half way through that she doesn't really love me and she wants to go home. Or even worse, she could die. She could die trying to help me out and that's the last thing I would want," Harry commented. Honestly, like I would really decide I didn't love him. Does it look like I've changed my mind about it yet? I didn't think so.

"Besides, she's much better off without me," Harry continued on. Hm, this voice was much easier to hear, like it was closer or something.

Oh fuck.

The doorknob is definitely moving, but I'm not. I can't move, I'm just standing here like a total nerd who was listening to their conversation. Oh god, I didn't think this actually happened to people, where their body just completely freezes and they can't move at all.

The door is swinging towards me, and I'm still not moving.

WHAM

"Ginny? Are you okay?" Harry yelled from his current position above the stairs. I can't believe I got hit by a door and fell down the stairs. Oh god, I think I broke my nose.

"Oh yeah, I'm fantastic. Just slipped, you know. Happens all the time," I'm the biggest loser in the world, it's official

Now he's rushing down the stairs to come aid me. I completely retract my previous statement; I understand why I'm not going with him to hunt You-Know-Who. I'm the clumsiest person on the face of the earth.

"Your nose is bleeding, there's no way you're alright. Here – grab on to me," Harry said gently. Always the hero. I wrapped my arms around his neck (because who would really want to miss that opportunity?) and he carries me onto the couch. I've never really noticed how nice he smells. Like vanilla and cinnamon.

"I'm going to go get you some ice. Don't move," he started to walk into the kitchen and I just sat there in my own thoughts. Harry was always so confusing. I really don't understand why we can't just be happy, like normal people. Okay, I realize he isn't exactly what someone would consider normal but still. Does that mean we have to sacrifice our happiness?

"Gin, I have to talk to you," he had come back into the room and was holding a towel full of ice against my nose.

"About what?" I asked nervously.

"Now isn't the time, meet me tomorrow night at 11:30," he said, still icing my nose.

"This better be good if you're making me sneak out of the house at 11:30 at night," I joked. Okay, so I really wasn't joking. It better be really good if he expects me to wait until tomorrow night.

He grinned at me, "Don't worry, it's good."

And with that, he got up and left me alone on the couch, still icing my now huge nose.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Ginny sat on her windowsill staring happily at the stars when she heard the soft flapping noise of Harry's owl, Hedwig, near her ankle.

"Hey Hedwig," she cooed softly at the beautiful owl, "What do you have there?" she said, noting the letter Hedwig clutched in her talons. Ginny gently pulled the letter away and attempted to open it with the hand that wasn't petting Hedwig's delicate feathers.

_Dear Ginny, _

_Change of plans. I'll meet you in your room at 10._

_-Harry_

Ginny glanced up to the clock on her rustic blue walls. 9:45.

She hurried around her room, grabbing a skirt and blouse along the way and shoving them on over her undergarments. She knew this talk they were about to have had to be important, Harry had even requested that Ron keep Hermione busy for the time while they were gone. Maybe that is it, she thought, maybe Harry just wants Ron and Hermione to get together so he made this all up as an excuse for them to spend time together.

Ginny had become so involved with her own thoughts that she failed to notice Harry on his broomstick, flying dangerously close to her window.

"Ginny," he whispered with one hand clutching his broom firmly and the other stuck out in the direction of Ginny, motioning her to come towards him.

Ginny joyfully accepted his hand and swung her leg over the back on his broomstick, wrapping her left arm securely around his waist. She breathed in his scent, the smell of vanilla and cinnamon overwhelmed her.

"So, where are we off to on this glorious night?" she beamed gleefully, gazing up at the stars that overtook the night sky.

"I'd tell you, but then it would ruin the surprise I worked so hard on," Harry turned his head around briefly to give her one of his award winning smiles. It had been too long since Ginny had seen him smile like that.

She took in the atmosphere of France, noticing for the first time that she hadn't stopped to enjoy it since they'd arrived.

"We're almost there," Harry told her as they became closer and closer to a little cottage near the beach.

They flew in silence until the once small looking cottage appeared the size of the Burrow.

"This is so beautiful, Harry," Ginny said, looking at pale yellow cottage surrounded by vibrant red roses.

Harry took hold of her delicate hand and led her into the old house, into a large room with a marble fireplace and 300 strategically placed white candles scattered across the floor. Ginny gazed at the room in amazement and turned to look at Harry.

"I need to tell you something and I couldn't think of a place better than this to do it," Harry said bashfully.

"I love you. More than I could ever imagine loving anyone, at anytime during my life," he started to say before he was interrupted by a soft kiss from Ginny.

"I love you too, Harry," she said and he returned with a lopsided grin.

"Don't get me sidetracked, I came out here to tell you something and I have to do it before I chicken out," he said bluntly.

"I haven't told Ron or Hermione yet, but I'm leaving tomorrow," Ginny looked upset but he continued on anyways, "And before I leave, I just thought I had a few things you may want to know. I'm going to marry you someday, Ginny. And we're going to have babies together, and grow old together, and live in the perfect house together. This house," Harry said, motioning to the cottage.

"When I come home, I promise I'll get this for you. And a house in England. Anything you want, really. It's taken me too long to get to this point and I don't ever want you to feel for a second that I don't love you, or that you don't deserve to be loved."

Have you ever heard of a totally perfect moment? A moment so unbelievable, and romantic, and utterly perfect that absolutely nothing could ruin it. Well, Ginny thought to herself, this is that moment.

Pressing her lips against his, they were enchanted. The stars shone brightly through the bay window and the candles lit the room to make it appear almost heavenly. Ginny pressed her body hard against his and he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

Harry stepped away from her slightly and looked at her with a burning gaze, "Just to be clear, I intend to make this official. How do you feel about being made my girlfriend?"

"Just wonderful, Harry. I feel just wonderful about it," Ginny replied before wrapping her thin arms around Harry's neck and kissing him passionately.

"Make love to me, Harry. Before the battle before us ages us so much we'll never be able to feel this young and free again," Ginny whispered lovingly in his ear.

"It's always been you, Ginny. Before I even knew what love was like, I knew it was you I loved," Harry said, kissing her neck gently.

Ginny looked up at Harry and realized for the first time what that look in his eyes was. Love, it had always been love.

"I know, Harry, I know,"

Tonight was a night full of many things. The world was filled with first kisses, and wishes on stars, and young lovers, but Ginny and Harry thought of nothing but their own happiness as their clothes lay forgotten on the plush carpet, and they proved what loving someone is truly like.


End file.
